CAT CROSSING
CAT CROSSING is an original solo song performed by Kitazawa Shiho. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Emono kurai jibun de mitsukeru wa amakuminai de Kainarasu tsumori nara hoka o atatte yo Kurayami no naka michi o subetteku HEDDORAITO ni Kageboushi otoshimono sagasanai de ne Ikiteiku no wa kibishii mono yo Itsunojidaimo sou desho Karadajuu moshimo kizudarake datte Sore wa tsuyosa no EBIDENSU Shinpai shinai de yokeinaosewa ne Itami to nakagaii no Tsumasaki no yasei o shinjiteru Kosame sura taion o ubatteku fukurokouji de Uzukumari yarisugosu se o muketa manma Jibunjishin sura imadani marude tsukamaerarenai Honnou o oikakete niji o koeteku Kagami ni mukai kiba o muitara Koneko ni mieta watashi wa Aragai tsuzukeru sore ga nannanoka Wakaranakatta to shite mo Machigai no saki ni seikai ga aru no Dakara daijoubu desho Shinayaka ni ikiteku tte kimeta no Kesshite burenai ikikata (koukai wa shinai) Mayoinaku mieru keredo (tsukimatotte iru) Kodoku kara (kodoku kara) nigerarenai no nidoto Karadajuu moshimo kizudarake datte Sore wa tsuyosa no EBIDENSU Shinpai shinai de yokeinaosewa ne Itami to nakagaii no Tsumasaki no yasei Aragai tsuzukeru sore ga nannanoka Wakaranakatta to shite mo Machigai no saki ni seikai ga aru no Dakara daijoubu desho Shinayaka ni ikiteku tte kimeta no |-| Kanji= 獲物くらい自分で見つけるわ　甘く見ないで 飼いならすつもりなら　他を当たってよ 暗闇の中　道を滑ってくヘッドライトに 影法師落とし物　探さないでね 生きていくのは厳しいものよ いつの時代も　そうでしょ からだ中もしも傷だらけだって それは強さのエビデンス 心配しないで　余計なお世話ね 痛みと仲がいいの つま先の野生を信じてる 小雨すら体温を奪ってく　袋小路で うずくまりやり過ごす　背を向けたまんま 自分自身すら　未だにまるで捕まえられない 本能を追いかけて　虹を越えてく 鏡に向かい牙をむいたら 子猫に見えた　私は 抗い続ける　それがなんなのか 分からなかったとしても 間違いの先に正解があるの だから大丈夫でしょ しなやかに生きてくって決めたの 決してブレない生き方　(後悔はしない) 迷いなく見えるけれど　(付きまとっている) 孤独から　(孤独から)　逃げられないの　二度と からだ中もしも傷だらけだって それは強さのエビデンス 心配しないで　余計なお世話ね 痛みと仲がいいの つま先の野生 抗い続ける　それがなんなのか 分からなかったとしても 間違いの先に正解があるの だから大丈夫でしょ しなやかに生きてくって決めたの |-| English= I can find preys on my own. Don't take me lightly If you plan to tame me, go catch someone else Don't slip through the street amidst the dark with a head light and locate your lost item in the shadow Living is a harsh thing The same goes for any era If my body is full of scars that's the evidence of strength No need to worry. Mind your own business Pain is my pal I trust my wild toes In a blind alley, where even a drizzle drains heat from my body I've squatted for too long while turning my back It is as if I can't grasp myself even now I'll follow my instinct, and cross the rainbow When I faced a mirror and snarled I looked like a kitten Although I don't understand the reason I continue to fight Beyond wrong answers lies the correct one So I'd be alright I decided to live with grace My way of living steadily (I don't regret it) makes it look like I don't go astray (following along) I'm alone (I'm alone), so I can't escape anymore If my body is full of scars that's the evidence of strength No need to worry. Mind your own business Pain is my pal I trust my wild toes Although I don't understand the reason I continue to fight Beyond wrong answers lies the correct one So I'd be alright I decided to live with grace CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 02 (sung by: Kitazawa Shiho) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kitazawa Shiho